Semplicemente un inizio
by aufhebung9
Summary: "Sì, sentiva di poter muovere i primi passi verso qualcosa di positivo...e giusto: accettò quella mano, e nel prenderla sorrise tristemente."


-Sta bene?  
-Che te ne importa?  
-Se lei morisse, non saprei cosa fare.  
-Non dire che mamma muore!  
-...Ti chiedo scusa.

Un inizio perfetto, valutò ironicamente Auron. Si chiese se quel giorno non troppo lontano avrebbe dimostrato veramente a Jecht la sua amicizia mettendolo di fronte all'assurdità della scelta di affidargli suo figlio.  
La verità era che, secondo il suo metro di giudizio, la sua bravura con la spada era inversamente proporzionale alla capacità di comprendere qualsivoglia concetto legato alla famiglia: gli mancava il giusto tatto, la sensibilità e forse l'esatta dose di pazienza; anche per quel motivo aveva deciso in passato, senza alcun dubbio, di affidare la sua vita ad altro, anche se adesso si sentiva -o meglio si scoprì- dannatamente cieco e stupido per quelle che erano state le sue scelte. Fissare il cielo di una città che mai avrebbe osato pensare esistesse realmente, poi, non migliorava certo la situazione.

Gli vennero alla mente le accuse mosse contro Jecht a tal riguardo. Aggiunse quindi un'altra dose di rammarico alla sua disperazione già matura.

_-Ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo tenga per mano._

Su una cosa, però, era certo: avrebbe onorato la sua promessa. Era il minimo che potesse fare nei confronti di chi era andato verso un destino più amaro della morte con estrema serenità; era il solo scopo che potesse inseguire per poter dare un senso alla sua _esistenza_ e scusarsi in qualche modo del suo fallimento.

Tidus era seduto in un angolo dell'imbarcazione che era anche la sua casa, rannicchiato su se stesso appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia, evidentemente e giustamente scosso da una realtà che correva troppo per un bambino così piccolo. Auron avrebbe voluto raccontargli di un'altra bambina, della sua stessa età, che in un altro mondo stava combattendo con un'altrettanto cruda verità; era convinto che quella consapevolezza l'avrebbe in qualche modo consolato, sentendosi forse meno solo, e per quel motivo avrebbe voluto dirglielo. Ma non poteva.  
Si avvicinò, senza comunque inginocchiarsi o abbandonare la sua rigida postura, e osservò il mare, esattamente come Tidus.

Restarono entrambi così immobili, per qualche minuto; improvvisamente però Tidus alzò gli occhi verso quello che per lui era comunque un estraneo -lo aveva incontrato solo alcune volte, comprendendo ben poco del motivo per cui affermava di conoscerlo: qualcosa che aveva a che fare con suo padre, e quindi non voleva saperne nulla.  
Eppure in quell'occasione sentì per la prima volta di avere qualcosa in comune con quell'uomo, qualcosa da condividere: tale era la sensazione, ma era un'intuizione debole, quasi in attesa di una conferma senza la quale era destinata ad essere spazzata via.

Auron, sentendosi osservato, abbassò lo sguardo verso Tidus, osservandolo a sua volta: non una parola, non un sorriso, solo uno sguardo severo -tale semplicemente per natura- e, subito dopo, un unico solo gesto: la sua mano tesa, pronta ad accogliere quella del figlio del suo amico, come promesso.

Fu allora, in quel preciso istante, che Tidus trovò la conferma che il suo cuore andava cercando: quella mano tesa scatenò in lui un sentimento di nostalgia ma anche di familiarità, come se quello straniero fosse capace di leggere nei suoi pensieri, guidato da uno spirito che riusciva a guardare dentro il suo animo.  
Sì, sentiva di poter muovere i primi passi verso qualcosa di positivo...e giusto: accettò quella mano, e nel prenderla sorrise tristemente.

Auron credeva di trovarsi nella peggiore della situazioni, tanto era inadatto per quel nuovo ruolo che l'onore e l'amicizia gli imponevano: eppure si sorprese di riuscire a ricambiare il sorriso di Tidus con uno certamente più timido ma comunque sincero, mentre tenendo per mano il bambino lo aiutava ad alzarsi.  
Aveva imparato molto, recentemente: forse sarebbe riuscito ad imparare anche qualcos'altro.  
Non era un inizio perfetto, ma era comunque un inizio. E Auron da troppo tempo aveva assistito solo ad una fine.

**Note dell'autore:  
**Esattamente come per "Nessuna costrizione", questa storia è la risposta ad una richiesta sul mio LJ: dedico queste righe a Valentina, sperando che siano di suo gradimento.  
Vi ricordate del dialogo iniziale, vero? Si tratta di un flashback di Tidus, quando questi si trova nel Farplane con Yuna e ripensa a sua madre nel momento in cui i pyreflies ne assunsero le sembianze.  
Sulla frase di Jecht, beh… nessun fan di FFX ha bisogno di spiegazioni.


End file.
